cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paix
27 |activenations = 24 |percentactive = 89% |totalstrength = 46,226 |avgstrength = 1,712 |totalnukes = 0 |score = 0.50 }} Paix is currently a fast growing green sphere alliance with a membership of 26 and a strength of 39,000. Paix has several allies, no enemies, and is open to foreign trade. The members of Paix are currently heavily involved in tech deals with the Mushroom Kingdom, and the Viridian Entente. Early Days Sateus wanted to create a place where our Paixans (members),can relax,have fun,and enjoy the game.Whether you are new or experienced,Paix will welcome you in a way that you are immediately considered as family.You won't be a statistic here.You will be treated fairly,and with respect. Sateus, started Paix from the ground up,and with a few bumps in the road,little as they may be,but we have rebounded.When our current government was appointed,we joined together to ensure every member,including ourselves, are taken care of.We don't want this alliance to be just an alliance,we want it to be a special place where everyone is treated right....from day 1! When you read the Paxi Constitution,you will see that it was written a specific mannerism.It sets up the guidelines for how our alliance runs,how the members are protected,judged,etc.And basically,sets out how we "live" here in Paix. Paix is a peaceful alliance,and it shall remain that way.This way we can come together,play the game,have fun,and do it without hassles,CN Politics dictating how we do things,etc.,and more importantly,by our policies and rules. So,if you want an alliance that is done right,from the bottom up,then come join us.Paix is a democratic alliance,that is built up daily for and by the people who make Paix their alliance.So,if your looking for an alliance,that is about you,the member,your in the right place. So,you can see from the above...Paix is not just an alliance.It is a place where we can come together in peace and fun! Enjoy! Constitution ~Preamble ~ We, the members of Paix have gathered here willingly, to create a perfect union, under one constitution, to live in peace, within the green sphere. Paix’ founding is based on the core fundamentals of democracy, honor, accountability, prosperity, the general welfare of our members, as well as eternal friendship throughout Cybernations. Article 1: Admission into Paix Membership in the Paix Alliance is open to all, whether you are new or old, within the Cyber Nations community who follow the admission requirements set forth by the Paix Government. By applying for membership, you are pledging to be active within the Paix community, agree to uphold our core ideology, laws, and general policies that are set forth in this Constitution, and to conduct yourself appropriately in accordance to the Articles of Conduct. All candidates must adhere to the following requirements in order to be approved for membership: # Applicants must not be involved in any wars at time of application # Applicants must not be an enemy of any alliance for any reason # All issues with past alliances must be taken care of before applying for membership. # Cannot be a current member of another alliance or an applicant of one at the time you apply for membership in Paix. # Applicant must have their application posted in the Application center of our forums. # Applicant must have only 1 nation. Once the prospective member has posted their application, the member must change their Alliance Affiliation to Paix, and change their team color to Green. Members must stay on the Green sphere at all times while a member of Paix. Article 2: Article of Conduct The following Article of Conduct is in effect immediately upon a new member’s approval of membership into Paix: All members of Paix are expected to conduct themselves in a proper mannerism that will not tarnish the public or private image of the Paix alliance, or its members. Paix considers inappropriate conduct as: unauthorized wars, personal threats against anyone in CN or Paix, harassment, treason, subordination, posting any personal information of our members, posting of pornographic materials, or any other offense that would be construed inappropriate, by the Paix Government. Any violation of the above Article of Conduct is grounds for immediate expulsion from the alliance. Article 3: Paix Members’ Rights All members of Paix have certain unalienable rights in this alliance. We at Paix want to allow our members all the freedom we can to ensure their success as members, and as an alliance as a whole. # All members have the right to freedom of speech # All members are quarantined equal protection from Paix if attacked by enemies. # All members have a right to vote in all alliance elections.. # All members have the right to respect from its leaders and other members. # All members have a right to a fair trial if charged with any violation of alliance laws and policies. # All members have a right to voice their opinions in all alliance matters. # All members have the right to receive aid, if applicable. # All members may only have 1 nation on Cybernations. No exceptions!!! # Paix members must respect and be courteous to all visitors, alliance members, and foreign dignitaries at all times. Article 4: Resigning from Paix A member may leave the alliance at anytime, as long as they are in good standing, and owe no debts of any kind to the alliance, or to any Paix member. If a member chooses to leave Paix during non-peace times, that member will be automatically considered a deserter, and you will be charged with treason. In order for a member to leave Paix, they must post their resignation in the Resignation folder of the Paix forums. Section 1: The Paix Government The Paix Government is divided into 3 governing bodies (Executive, Cabinet, Judicial), in order to govern the alliance effectively. Each governing body has its own powers and responsibilities within the Paix alliance. Executive Branch Monarch The Monarch is head of the alliance. The Monarch has a lifelong position. If the Monarch decides to step down, then the order of succession must be invoked. The Monarch has the final say on any and all alliance matters. Prime Minister The Prime Minister is in charge of all Foreign Affairs for the alliance. The Prime Minister is the main contact regarding treaties with other alliances, as well as any and all diplomacy that will take place between Paix and other alliances. The Cabinet Governor The Governor is responsible for maintaining the state of the alliance. The Governor is in charge of contacting members and keeping members informed about the on goings within the alliance. The Governor will also be in charge of keeping an up to date list of the membership of the alliance. Director of Economics The DoE is in charge of all aspects of the economy for the alliance. The DoE is responsible for all member aid, tech and trade deals, and any other growth programs instituted within Paix. The DoE will work in conjunction with the Director of Immigration. Director of Homeland Security The Director of Homeland Security shall perform all necessary functions to ensure the security and defense of the Paix alliance. Director of Immigration The Director of Immigration is in charge of recruitment and the education of the members of the alliance, both new and old. The other responsibility of this minister is the education of members. This includes keeping guides up to date. Judicial Branch Judicial Magistrate The Judicial Magistrate shall judge civil and criminal cases, and any other type of offenses that are committed by an alliance member. The judicial power of the alliance is vested under this one judicial system. All decisions made by the Judicial Magistrate are final. Section 2: Order of Succession Monarch Prime Minister Governor Director of Economics Director of Homeland Security Director of Immigration Judicial Magistrate Section 3: Legislative Branch The Regalla All members of the alliance are part of the Regalla upon approval of their membership. The Regalla is where all legislative work for Paix is handled. The Regalla is lead by the elected Senators who do the work for the members of the alliance. Article 3.01: The Senate The Paix Senate, is lead by 4 members, who are in charge to express the issues of the membership of the alliance. The Senate may propose amendments to the Constitution which must be approved by 75% of the Regalla. As a Paix Senator, Senators are not allowed to hold any other government position. Types of proposals include, but are not limited to the following: # Charter Amendments # Treaties and Mergers # Impeachment proceedings # Alliance Policy Changes Article 3.02: Amendments Any member may propose an amendment to the charter at any time for debate by the Regalla. Any proposal that has been put up for discussion, will be debated for 7 days, and then voted on by the Regalla. All proposals that are sent for debate to the Regalla, must pass by a 70% majority of the members. Article 3.03: Merger Clause The Regalla and Paix Government must approve any merger proposal by an 85% approval vote. Article 4 Election Process The Election system for Paix will start with member nominations, which will be held for 72 hours before votes are cast. Nominations will be held for the Director of War & Security, Prime Minister, Governor, Director of Economics, and for Senators. Nominees may post their ideas and plans, introduce themselves, etc. Basically campaigning for the position they are campaigning for. Once the nominations are posted, members may ask the candidates questions about their plans for the position, etc. All elected government officials will hold office for 4 months, which is the beginning of the next election cycle. Article 4.01: Nominations Any member may nominate themselves or another Paix member for any Senate seat, or government position, but Monarch. Article 4.02: Campaigning All candidates may campaign for 72 hours. All candidates will be able to post a campaign thread in the appropriate forum on the Paix forums for all members to read and decide from. Once the 72 hour period is done, the voting will be started. Article 4.03: Voting Members may vote for any candidate they choose. But, you may only vote once for each candidate. Voting will last for 2 days. Article 4.04: Voting Results Once the voting has concluded, the Governor will post the results for all to see, and the winner will be declared. Once the winner of the election is announced, the winner will immediately take over their position, and begin their term. Article 4:05 Special Elections At such time if the Monarch steps down for whatever reason, the order of succession is to be used for the replacement. If the next in line wishes to not take the Monarch position, a special election is to be held immediately. If any other government position opens up do to whatever reason, a special election for that position is to be held immediately to fill that vacancy. That member will hold the position till the next election cycle, and then must campaign, and be elected to keep the seat. Section 5: Foreign Policy First of all, we would like to make it known, that Paix is a peaceful alliance. It is the policy of the Paix government to handle issues with diplomacy. Paix’s sole interest is to keep peace within the Cyberverse, and maintain our neutrality in issues that do not directly involve us, as much as possible. We will work hard to defend peace and freedom for our members at all times. Paix realizes that war is sometimes inevitable, so the following guidelines are being put in place that would make Paix engage in a war, if diplomacy does fail: # When war has been declared on us or one of our allies. # If one of our members is attacked by a member of another alliance, and all attempts at diplomacy have failed to end the hostilities. # In defense of another alliance due to treaty obligations. # Spying will be deemed as an act of aggression against our sovereignty. Article 5.01: Tech Raiding Policy Tech raiding is strictly prohibited by Paix members. Article 5.02: Spying Paix views spying as an act of aggression with the intent to inflict damage. Therefore sending spies for any reason will be considered an act of war. Article 5.03: Nuke Policy Paix has a NO FIRST STRIKE policy in offensive wars. Nuclear weapons can be used in defensive measures and only when at least one member nation has been attacked by a nuclear weapon and upon the unanimous agreement and approval of the entire Paix Government. Article 5.04: Treaty Policies A. The Paix Alliance reserves the right as a sovereign alliance to cancel or change any treaty, at its sole discretion. If Paix changes, or cancels any treaty, Paix will inform our allied alliance of said changes within 48 hours of any changes. B. The Paix Alliance will always uphold any and all treaty agreements with other alliances. Article 5.05: Embassies Paix welcomes any alliance that wishes to have diplomatic ties with us. We have established the following polices for embassies: Any alliance may request an embassy if: A. The requesting alliance has a minimum of 5 members. B. The diplomat of requested alliance is the sole person who will be conducting business between their alliance and Paix. C. If an embassy goes unused for more than 3 months, the embassy will be deleted and the associated mask(s) removed. Section 6: Miscellaneous Policies A. Foreign Aid Member nations may give and receive aid freely, unless barred by a direct order from the Monarch or the Governor. B: Sphere Paix is a green team alliance dedicated to the stability and prosperity of the Sphere. All members of Paix must be on the green sphere. No exceptions will be given. With the signature below the Paix Constitution is now in effect. Signed by, Sateus Monarch of Paix Treaties Protectorate treaty with Viridian Entente ODP Treaty with The Moralist Front Disbandment On December 10, of the year 2009, the alliance was unofficially disbanded. The Alliance, was broken up do to several reasons. 1. Its two primary leaders resigned simultaneously 2. The seceding leaders proved inept to lead, & handle the duties of leading the alliance. 3. The incredibly inactive membership base checked in so little, that even now, they believe the alliance is around, so, they have yet to change their Alliance Affiliations. Therefore none of them could fill the rifts in alliance. As the succeeding leaders decided to leave as well, there was NO ONE left to fill the government, & handle the alliance, & therefore, it has been unofficially disbanded.